Ratchet and Clank: Technical Difficulties
by FrostytheSnowman
Summary: Rated T for violence. Ratchet and Clank are enlisted in the military in the Thymal galaxy, are forced to fight an evil race, and on top of all that are being watched by the most twisted, sinister being in the galaxy! R&R. UPDATE: Chapters 4 & 5 now up
1. The Phoenix Goes Down

Ratchet was sweating. He only had 50 more seconds to complete his task or he would be killed. Swiftly moving from side to side on the grind cable, he evaded the shots of his angry opponents with ease. Now came the hard part. He pulled out his Dual Vipers and prepared for battle with his arch enemy. He gently glided down with a sort of menace that could only be seen in the eyes of a true tactician. He had a plan, and Ratchet was afraid of it. Ratchet saw his doom right before his very eyes when his opponent pulled out a Harbinger, more deadly than the likes of the R.Y.N.O. and more threatening than the Zodiac. As death smiled in Ratchet's face, he knew he wasn't going to go like that. Not there. But he did. His final words were that of a true hero: "You cheated."

"Gotcha," said Clank. The statement PLAYER TWO WINS! flashed across the screen. "It wasn't luck, Ratchet, it was talent." "What do you mean talent, you used a cheat code! Why did we buy this piece of junk anyway, I mean, look at the graphics. They're terrible!" "Are they, Ratchet, or are you jealous because I won." It was a strange thing indeed why Ratchet and Clank had bought the Dreadzone Champions video game for the new Insomniac Game Pyramid, considering that buying the game was supporting the Dreadzone franchise, the very show where Ratchet watched heroes lose their dignity and their lives. Then again, ever since the show had been toned down to battles using water balloons, the cause being supported wasn't the same that Ratchet had unwillingly participated in.

"Whatever," said Ratchet. "That's only one game. Just watch, Clank, I'll get you in this game eventually." Clank chuckled. "Eventually is the key word, Ratchet." The Holo-Vid suddenly gave off an annoying beeping noise. "Message for you, Ratchet," said Clank. The face of Abercrombie Fizzwidget filled the enormous screen. "Ratchet, my old companion, how are you?" "Mr. Fizzwidget, good to see you. I'm good. Still relaxing from my life being in mortal danger….again…..but I'm good." "That's grand to here! Say, we have sort of a problem in Megapolis. Apparently, there was a major blackout and the backup power vendor for the city is in the Thymal Galaxy, wouldn't ya' know it! Since the Solana Galaxy is right next door, would you mind traveling to the vendor and fixing the power? I'd be willing to pay you." "Of course," said Ratchet, "We'd be happy to help." "Great," said Fizzwidget, "I'll give you the coordinates." In mere minutes, Ratchet and Clank arrived at Planet Watisca, the home of Megapolis' power vendor.

Ratchet and Clank were done in no time. Seconds after fixing the vendor, Abercrombie Fizzwidget called to say their efforts were indeed successful. He transferred 20,000 bolts to their account in Bogon and they were on their way back to the Starship Phoenix. However, little did they know that there would be no Phoenix to return. A distress call arrived for Ratchet from Al on board the Phoenix. "Ratchet! The power to the Phoenix has been cut! Our oxygen levels are depleting by the second, all shields are down, and our emergency generator's overheated! Our only hope is for you to reach our power vendor on Watisca. I believe our number is E143. Oh, and HURRY!" The signal was then lost.

"Clank, how far are we from E143"?" asked Ratchet. "According to this map, we're not too far away." "Good. We're going there. Now." "But Ratchet, you know the rules of this planet, if we leave the specified vendor section without permission we will be vaporized." "Clank, we need to get there NOW. I've got my Tesla Barrier that should buy us some time. Now, let's go!" Ratchet and Clank dashed out of the D section and into the E section of the vendors. Sure enough, turrets and guards were swarming towards Ratchet and Clank. The shield could only hold for so long. "Ratchet, you know, I still have my Zapper Mod. These enemies could have been destroyed by now." "I know, Clank, but we have no time. People tend to think less rationally when their friends are minutes away from death." Ratchet hurried. The shield continued to decrease strength. Suddenly, Ratchet had an idea. "Clank, give me my OmniWrench." Ratchet took the wrench and clung himself to the turrets. He swung through them like a Swingshot, gripping on to each one and then letting go. The shield still managed to hold.

Finally, they had arrived at the vendor. "Okay, Clank, get ready to contact the Phoenix in 3…2….1…." Ratchet only hit the switch halfway. It was stuck. Ratchet noticed a small microchip lodged in between the slot and the switch. "Oh, for cryin' out…" BEEEEP! Al contacted Ratchet with a message. "Ratchet, the ship is going down, I repeat, the ship is going down! I have a backup plan, I just hope it works. Meet me on Planet Rivulet in the Thymal galaxy. Okay, so the plan is--." The signal was gone. "Clank, I…I….I failed." "Ratchet, we cannot worry now, we must trust Al and hope he's safe along with the rest of the crew. We must get to Rivulet and find out who cut the power." "Okay Clank." Ratchet used the teleporter to return to the main ship bay and set a course for Rivulet.


	2. Fried Sandshark and Fuzzy Monsters

The bayous of Rivular were always popular with a certain crowd of people. And by a certain crowd, I mean people who call tying a sofa to a star cruiser a "roller coaster." Bob and Harvey happened to be two of those people. No sooner had they taken a bite of their homemade Fried Sandshark did they watch their picnic table becoming demolished by a landing ship.

"What the--are you guys crazy?!?" said Ratchet.

"Whuh--HARVEY, RUN! IT'S AN EVIL FUZZY MONSTER!" cried Bob.

"No, I'm not a--never mind that, don't you know that this is a landing spot for oncoming ships?"

"This be a what now?" said Harvey.

Ratchet and Clank had a feeling they were having an encounter with two of the biggest morons of the last 800 years or so. Nevertheless, Ratchet was motivated to find his friends on the Phoenix no matter what.

"Have you seen a ship somewhere around here? It's really….big, and really…..long."

Ratchet tried to dumb it down as best as he could.

"And it also has…um…."

"A 2400 Omega Meteorizer Engine in the Carbonox edition," said Clank.

"Come to think of it, we have done seen one of those," said Harvey, "It was burnin' up like a three eyed Hog on a grill! A-he-he-he!"

"But anyways," said Bob, "Yep, I believe we did see one. Oh, and by the way, we were told that we wasn't on a landin' spot."

"Oh, really?" said Ratchet.

"Nope, we was told we was on a Signallite spot!"

"A what?"

"The Signallite, Ratchet," said Clank. "I believe I have read about this in New Tech Weekly. It is a new gadget by Astroprod, the weapon and gadget manufacturers in this galaxy. It sends a signal beam up into the sky, allowing one to be picked up by a designated ship."

"Clank, if only we had one of those…." said Ratchet.

"Hey! Hey! I have one of them Signallites! Just picked it up this mornin'!" said Bob.

"Really? Where?"

"It be…um….I can't remembers."

"Oh, gosh darnit, Bob," said Harvey, "You must've gone and dropped it back in them huntin' grounds!"

Ratchet's eyes lit up. He had a plan.

"Bob, say we…found this Signallite in the grounds. Would you mind if we used it?"

"Why, o' course, buddy!"

"Perfect. Clank, let's get to those hunting grounds."

"WAIT! You's gonna need some firearms for them grounds!" said Bob.

"Yeah," said Harvey, "Here. You can use my Amp Cannon and Bob's Detona Bomb."

"But Harvey, I got that for Blarg Day!"

"Bob, somethin' tells me these guys need it more. And if you find the Signallite, we'll let you use them weapons forever and ever!"

"HARVEY!!!!"

"Bob, have a sense of generosity. Good luck to the both of you!"

With that being said, Ratchet and Clank entered the hunting grounds with two new Astroprod weapons in their arsenal. However, someone was watching their every move.

Someone had heard of these two heroes and had a feeling they were going to interfere with his plans.

"So, zee famous Ratchet and Clank have entered Thymol, huh? Oh hoh hoh, well I shall have a surprise for zem…."


	3. Journey Through the Bayou

Ratchet was quite impressed. Not only were the quality and the craftsmanship of his new Astroprod weapons exceptional, but also they functioned quite well too in a very innovative manner. The Amp Cannon was unlike anything Ratchet had seen, as it fired not firepower but highly magnetic amps. These amps would hover above the ground and in the air, and if enemies hit them they would be electrocuted. In addition, if two or more amps were together, the amps would create an electrical current that would shock all oncoming enemies. Ratchet's other weapon, the Detona-Bomb, was also quite a clever concept. It functioned similarly to his Bomb Glove, only with a controlled explosion time. Ratchet could now control when his bombs exploded, and when they did; there was quite an explosion.

"Clank, you know what the Signallite _looks_ like, right?" said Ratchet.

"Of course. These 4,000,000 GB minimum processors aren't the best in technology for nothing."

Ratchet groaned. He never quite got Clank's robotics humor.

"Ratchet, oncoming Acidfly projectiles!" shouted Clank.

Ratchet pressed the button on his Shield Charger. Nothing happened.

"Wha-hmm…"

Ratchet tried again without success.

"My sensors indicate that your Shield Charger was damaged during the landing. I'm afraid it's not going to work again. And by the way, the projectiles!"

Ratchet jumped out of the way just in time in a fantastic flip to the right. Disappointed about the sudden failure of his Shield Charger, he put it in his pocket just in case Al could do anything with the shield materializer.

The creatures in the area had no match for Ratchet's cunning and talent with weapons. The small Acidflies and the Savager Deer had little to no chance of survival. These were lethal creatures, but Ratchet was far more dangerous. Ratchet and Clank traversed through the thick mud when suddenly a large best popped out known as the Muddy Terrafrog. This was much bigger than anything Ratchet had found so far, but still no match. About four shots of the Detona-Bomb managed to take it out.

There behind them was the extensive Rivular Stream. Because the water was only 65 pure, swimming in it would be dangerous.

"Ratchet, my Heli-Pack can only take us so far. We're going to need to find a way to cross that river. My maps indicate it makes a complete circle around the planet. Maybe there's another way to cross the river," said Clank.

"How about that?"

Ratchet pointed to a gadget dispenser from Astroprod. The label on it said,

"NEW! Try our Cable Cord! The Cable Cord launches a small cable to get across those long gaps! Grind boots aren't necessary! Just remember, the cords don't last forever and they can only go so far!"

The river wasn't too long. For just 2,000 bolts, Ratchet and Clank bought the Cable Cord from the dispenser and used it to cross the river. It turned out the Cable Cord became more and more useful as the gaps increased. Eventually, the two came to another mud pit as well as another Muddy Terrafrog. But this time, Clank noticed something unusual.

"Ratchet, that Muddy Terrafrog has a Signallite in its mouth! We need to get that at all costs!

"Gotcha," replied Ratchet, and swiftly defeated the beast.

Claiming the Signallite, Ratchet and Clank embarked on a journey back to the campgrounds. However, the road back wasn't as easy as it had seemed. About half a mile from the campgrounds, a strange dropship landed on the ground, revealing some severely mutated creatures armed with SparkBlaster 9000's. They were reptilian in nature and appearance, but had robotic parts around them. One even had a crossfire over its robotic eye. These foes were savage to say the least, and immediately proceeded to attack Ratchet and Clank.

"Who do these guys think they are?" said Ratchet.

"Space pirates, probably," said Clank.

"No. They're way too smart to be space pirates."

It was true. Their means of attack were very clever. They even dodged shots: something Ratchet did not see often from most foes he encountered. Were they after the Signallite? Ratchet and Clank weren't sure. One thing was for sure, however: if they wanted to get off the planet, they had to get past these guys first. Ratchet finished their battle with a fantastic move. He carefully aligned the Amp Cannon's ammo in a triangular formation and trapping the three creatures inside, shocking and killing them.

"Nice work, Ratchet. You seem to be adjusting to these weapons quite nicely," said Clank.

Ratchet smiled. It sort of came to him naturally. The rest of the trip was a cakewalk. Upon returning, they once again saw their "friends" Bob and Harvey.

"Hey, Harv, it's our buddies!" said Bob.

"Why, I reckon it is! Say, guys, did you find us our Signal…uhh…thingy?"

"That we did," said Ratchet. "We'll give it back when we're done using it, okay?"

"Oh, don't worry 'bout that," said Bob. "We've got another right here."

Ratchet was ready to explode.

"Gentlemen, why didn't you let us use that one in the first place?" said Clank.

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea! Next time this happens, tell us, okay, buddy?" said Harvey.

"Erm….sounds good…."

"Anyways….we'll see you guys around…." Said Ratchet.

Ratchet grabbed his Signallite and pointed a beam to the sky. The beam hit a satellite, calling for a pick up point. In hopes of contacting Al somehow, Ratchet entered the Phoenix's Solana Facility Code, a code that indicates a specific house, location, or facility in the galaxy. Ratchet got a response from a ship after waiting what seemed like hours. After being teleported onto the ship, Ratchet immediately realized he wasn't on the Phoenix. Instead, he was face to face with one of the biggest and most intimidating people he had ever seen.

"Greetings, Sergeant! I am assuming you are the one transferring from the Gtololon Galaxy. I am General Whittsley, your new General and Commander of the Terrier Starport."


	4. Welcome to the Terrier

"Do you comply, soldier?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Good. Meet me in the Mission Room for De-Briefing at 2200 hours!"

With that, General Whittsley was gone. Ratchet was now a sergeant for the Thymal Military on the Terrier Starport, a massive battleship. And he needed to find a communicator as soon as possible. He needed to know Al's fate at all costs.

"Clank, can you look up our quarters on the map? General Whittsley mentioned a communicator in each bunk."

"Why, yes. Let's see….oh, my! This is indeed a massive ship. Ooh, they have a Robotic Unit Snack Bar!"

"Clank! Focus on our task."

"Ahem….yes. Ah, here we are. Unit 04589, floor 57. According to the General, all of the quarters can be reached via teleporter. All we have to do is insert the number of our desired location, and the teleporter will take us there."

Ratchet spotted the main teleporter in the center of the room. He inserted the proper information and was instantly teleported to his quarters. He arrived to find two other men in his room, one of them already using the communicator.

"C'mon, Stu, you've been using that thing for over an hour now," said one of the other men in his quarters.

"Just a sec. Yes, mom, I've been showering regularly. Yes, mom, I've been to battle. Yes, mom, I still have both legs."

"Hey, look, you must be the new guy."

The man walked over to greet Ratchet.

"I'm George. This is Stu over here by the communicator. I see you've got yourself a little robot buddy, huh?"

"Uhh…yeah. This is Clank."

"Good to meet you," said Clank. "Would you mind if we use the communicator when he is finished."

"Of course. Hey, George, finish up already, will ya'? The new guys need the communicator. And would it kill you to say hi?"

"Never mind, we'll use it later. We were going to check out the Astroprod Vendor anyway. We'll see ya' round."

Ratchet and Clank left their quarters to the main floor and approached the vendor. They could purchase weapons according to their rank. At the moment, the only weapon available was the RevoGun, a rapid firing gun that was similar to the Lancer and the N60 Storm, two of Ratchet's weapons he had used in the past. It was fairly inexpensive, so Ratchet bought it.

"This is nice. I'm looking forward to using it in battle. Say, whaddya say we try it out on the Test Floor, Clank?"

"Ratchet, the communicator?"

"Oh, right. Let's go see if that guy's done yet."

Ratchet and Clank returned to their bunk to find the communicator empty. Ratchet entered Al's Solana ID Number while his heart raced.

"Al? Come in, Al."

They got a reply.

"Ratchet? Is that you? Ratchet, where are you?"

"I'm on this big military ship called the Terrier Starport. Something must've happened with the Signallite and this ship must've intercepted the signal I sent. They've mistaken me for a sergeant and apparently I'm going to battle pretty soon. Where are you?"

"Fortunately I had enough power to land on Rivular. I got a ride with these Hoverboard Champions gearing up for a race in Metropolis on Kerwan. I figured I'd go back to my shop, lucky for me. Ratchet, we've got a problem here. The only way I can get you out of there is to hack into the military's database and honorably discharge you. Unfortunately it isn't so easy. Unauthorized access to the database from another galaxy instantly triggers a feedback loop that reverses the signal to the military's database itself and recognizes my programming."

"Uhmm….right. Clank, translation, please?"

"It means that if Al were to hack into the database from the Solana galaxy, he would be instantly recognized and probably arrested. It would be impossible."

"Well that IS a problem. So any other ideas, Al?"

"It's simple. For now, you're going to have to assume the role you've been placed in until I can figure out a way to get you out."

"Great. Hey, Al?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're ok."

"Likewise, Ratchet. I'll contact you again soon."

Ratchet deactivated the communicator and checked his watch. He then headed to the Mission Room with Clank. General Whittsley was there with a map of Planet Snidram.

"Gentlemen, if you could take your seats, please," he began. "As you may know, we've been receiving numerous threats from the organization known as the Bioneers. These half robot, half organic creatures are a notorious terrorist group looking for an end to chemical testing to creatures like themselves. They are, quite simply, armed creatures genetically enhanced from their former primitive selves. 2600 hours ago, they invaded Cratek Plateau and took over the local townships. We have been working tirelessly to come up with a plan to stop their troops and drive them back to their Mothership. So, here we are. Sergeant Ratchet?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Your job is to lead the ground troops and drive the Bioneers out of the village. From there, our elite air force will corner the ground troops from all sides. While they have done that, you will take command of our BetaTank and destroy the low flying dropships. Finally, you and the rest of the team will clear out any remaining troops. Do I make myself CLEAR?"

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

"Good. Now move out!"


	5. Battle on Snidram

Without hesitation, Ratchet jumped. He found it somewhat funny that the other soldiers aboard the dropship were scared to death about their first battle. Probably because this was a pretty ordinary routine for him.

"Suck it up," Ratchet told the soldiers.

The wind brushed against Ratchet's body. He could feel the mounting pressure of the wind against him. And yet, it was a good feeling. Was this fun? Ratchet didn't know, nor did he care at the moment. Missiles were hurling at him and Ratchet had to think fast. Left and right he sailed with relative ease, dodging each missile as if it were no big deal. At last, he and whatever was left of the troops touched ground.

"Ratchet, those are the same enemies we encountered on Planet Rivular," said Clank.

"Good. That means they'll be just as easy. Okay, troops, OPEN FIRE!"

Ratchet pulled out his new RevoGun and fired away. However, these enemies were smart enough to dodge his shots. That didn't usually happen. The fleeting Bioneers charged at Ratchet using Laser Spears. Luckily, Ratchet's military Terraplate armor could hold the shots. But Ratchet wasn't going to let that happen again. The RevoGun came with a feature that separated it from its counterparts, the N60 Storm and the Lancer. Each time it finished one full revolution its base power increased by two. However, the ammo wasn't as abundant as that found in previous assault rifles Ratchet had owned. He side flipped to the right continuously, dodging the Laser Spears' shots one by one. The other soldiers watched in awe, but then remembered their task at hand. Ratchet was nearly perfect in every way.

"Okay, troops, we're on the offense now. Now that these guys have been cleared out, we traverse the plateau until we hit town," said Ratchet.

Clank checked the map. The town was just over the cliffs up ahead. No other Bioneers were in sight. The open range was completely clear. That is, until they reached the cliffs. Bioneer dropships loomed over their heads and released their troops. To Ratchet's surprise, only three Bioneers emerged from the ships. However, three was enough to man the turrets stationed in the cliff area in case of emergency attacks on the towns. These turrets were deadlier than they could have imagined.

"Private Sputooley, deploy the Holoshields!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

The Holoshields couldn't hold for very long, as their relatively shoddy quality was far from useful. But this was the only chance the soldiers had. Ratchet fired endlessly at the turrets. He alone had already destroyed one, but would he have enough ammo for the remaining troops ahead? After all, the RevoGun was probably his most useful weapon. But there was no time to worry about that question. He had to get over the cliffs and bring the troops to the town. Finally, the turrets were destroyed. There were no signs of reinforcements from the Bioneers. It was time they moved forward over the cliffs.

From the top, Ratchet ordered the elite snipers to maintain a steady position on the cliffs. They took out some of the ground troops surrounding the towns. When it was all clear, the troops readied their weaponry and prepared for a full assault on the Bioneers. Ratchet's squadron was met with five others from the Terrier, giving them a better chance.

"Okay, guys, this is it right here," said Ratchet. "The plan is this: their troops are spread out across the town. Our squadron has been designated to the town square where the troops are most abundant. The fundamental concept is simple: drive the Bioneer troops up north where we'll corner 'em with the air forces. All right, let's move out!"

Ratchet led his troops to the center of town where they were met with a horde of Bioneers. Ratchet pulled out his Detona-Bomb and took out a large portion of the Bioneers with only two pulls of his trigger. A small group scurried down an alleyway, but Ratchet wouldn't let them get away so easily. He shot once more, but this time the shot ricocheted off the walls of the alleyway until it caught up with the escaping Bioneers. The troops immediately pulled back.

"I think we've got 'em," said Ratchet. "But don't get cocky just yet. Now, onward!"

The troops were cleared out of town and pulling back towards the ravines. Using his Cable Cord, Ratchet got his troops over the ravines and drove the Bioneers back to the assigned point. Once they were there, several ships from the Thymal Air Force emerged from the ravines and the distant canyons, thus completely cornering the Bioneers.

"Nice work, men," said Ratchet. "But we're not done yet. The mechanics have set up some BetaTanks just beyond those canyons. The Bioneer Air Forces are planning an attack from the north. We're planning on intercepting them there. Most of you guys will return to base, but some of you will be manning the tanks based on your qualifications. I will be manning one of those tanks. If you are also manning the tanks, follow me. The rest of you enter the dropships and we'll see you back at base."

Ratchet thought he was a pretty good leader. Not the best, of course, but he wasn't bad. This sort of thing came to him naturally. When he was thrust upon the role of Sergeant to some Galactic Rangers in the Solana galaxy, he had to learn a thing or two about leadership. Now it comes pretty naturally to him based on that experience. Him and some of the troops headed for the BetaTanks just beyond the cliffs.

"Now THIS is pretty cool," said Ratchet. "Reminds me of the Landstalker."

As the Bioneers approached, Ratchet prepared the Missile Launchers and fired away. These ships were heavier and better armored than the Tyrrhanoids', and it was easy to tell. Most of the time Ratchet had to resort to the Mortars to make even a few ships go down. The Bioneers were smart. After the final air ship went down, Ratchet led the remaining troops back to the dropships where they would return to base. But little did they know that the Bioneers had one more move up their sleeves. As the dropships were leaving, the Bioneer Mothership, a massive host battleship for the Bioneers, fired a downpour of missiles upon the dropships. Some of the dropships didn't make it back. However, the initial operation was completed, which meant that the mission was a success.

"Mission accomplished, guys," said Ratchet to his troops.

Back at the Terrier, Ratchet was immediately summoned to the mission room for another task.

"Again? But we just got back," said Ratchet.

"Well, the Thymal military IS very well known for its efficiency," said Clank.

"Efficiency my--"

"ATTENTION ALL TROOPS! ATTENTION ALL TROOPS," blared the loudspeakers. "We would like to thank the troops for their success in Operation: Deputy on Planet Snidram. Without their valiant efforts, Cratek Plateau would have been nothing but a completely empty wasteland destroyed by the Bioneers. We would specifically like to thank Sergeant Ratchet for his tireless work and incredible use of tactics. Therefore, Sergeant Ratchet will be promoted to rank of Lieutenant. Ratchet, please report to the General's office for armor upgrading and rank initiation."

"Wow, I've been here for about a day and I've gone up in rank. Pretty sweet, huh, Clank?"

"Yes. I must say, you WERE pretty, ahem….sweet…..in the battlefield today. Let's head to the General's office for that new armor."

After receiving his brand new Dynabrand armor and his new rank of Lieutenant, Ratchet embarked for the mission room.

"Good work today, Lieutenant. I expect great things from you," said General Whittsley. "In fact, how about I tell you about your next mission while we're here. We're doing a little bit of, ah, volunteer recruiting in the city of Urbantria on Planet Eturga. Would you be interested in going to the city?"

"Ehhh….I'll think about it," said Ratchet.

Upon returning to his quarters, Ratchet's communicator went off. It was Al.

"Al! Hey, have you figured out how to get me off this ship?"

"Not just yet, Ratchet. However, I have traced the source of our power failure on the Phoenix. Coincidentally, the power cut came from the Thymal galaxy-where you are right now! Specifically from Planet Eturga in the city of Urbantria."

"Al, that's fantastic! The General wants me to go on a mission in Urbantria. I'll look up the ID # of whomever cut the power."

"Great! Okay, the number is #0104307. And Ratchet, something tells me this guy had his reasons. Be careful while you're there. Get back to me once you're on the Terrier again."

The connection broke off, and Ratchet prepared to meet his current object of hatred.


End file.
